Requested
by Clatara Son
Summary: Just a bunch of stories requested to me. If you have a short story that you want online but don't have time to deal with a bunch of stuff, just ask me. I'll try to put everyone's story in this fanfic.
1. Stranded Part 1

_**Requested by Xion**_

The Saiyans dined in the bowels of the captain's ship. Everyone seemed to have something to say about one of their many missions. The captain told a group of Saiyans about his victory on Planet Trezk. One Saiyan, however, ignored everything that was going on around him. He was staring at the only empty chair in the room.

The youngest Saiyan aboard, Lentil, walked over to his fellow comrade. He noticed the disturbed look on his face and asked, "What's wrong Xion?" Xion slowly shook his head and continued eating. "You should talk to her."

Xion looked at him and shook his head again. "What's the point of talking to someone who doesn't care about life?"

Lentil shrugged. "She hasn't come out of her quarters for some days. At least give her her food."

Xion looked down at his almost empty plate and nodded. He ate the last bit of food he had and went into the kitchen. There was only one there, making food for seconds and thirds. "Where are the others?"

"They took a little break, they'll be back soon." The chef, Garbanzo, explained.

"Is there and left overs from the first coarse?" Xion asked. Garbanzo pointed to a few pots and bowls on the counter. Xion grabbed a large plate and filled it until there was no room left. He then made his way out and into the main corridor. Going up to the next floor, he carried the plate while trying to restrain himself from eating it. When Xion came to a hall filled with doors, he went to the third one on the right. Using his foot, he kicked the door a few times.

"Go away!" The muffled sound said.

Xion reasoned, "I got your food."

There was a long pause before the door opened, revealing the only girl on the ship. Her black hair went down to her waist. Xion stood there in silence until she growled.

"H-here you go." Xion stammered as he handed the plate to her.

She glared at him darkly before taking the food and setting it on her table. "What do you want?" She asked when he didn't leave.

"I just... wondering why you don't join us..."

She was silent for a moment. "I have things to do."

"Like what?"

She lifted her nose in arrogance. "Like staying away from you!" Xion jumped back as the doors closed in his face.

"And another one bites the dust." Xion glanced at Lentil. "What? You think you're the only one? I'm sure that everyone on this ship tried to get her. It ain't gonna happen."

Xion looked back at the closed door then walked back with Lentil. "Who wants a pain in the ass anyways?"

.o0o.

A loud alarm woke everyone up. A calm panic spread through the ship as the captain and his copilot tried to fix the problem.

"What do you think, Clatara?" Capt. Mangetout asked.

She looked through some of the equipment, but nothing was responding. "It's not engine failure... I don't think anything is wrong with the ship at all." She removed a panel and a blue shock of electricity jumped out. She stumbled back and looked at the captain. "Solar storm."

The ship started to shake violently causing everyone standing to lose their footing. Clatara crawled to the window and looked out. A large white and blue planet was pulling them in. The ship tilted and Clatara slid into the wall. The ship was being dragged in by the gravity.

One of the most frightened men in the group panicked and accidentally blasted a hole in the ship. Few of the Saiyans were swept off their feet and into space. Clatara growled at the incident, the ship now filled with a red light, and they didn't have much time before the ship was gone. She ran down the corridor, occasionally tripping onto the floor. She went down into the engine room, which had filled with steam and smoke from the storm. Coughing lightly, she made her way to the back and leaned against the wall. She then waited. The panic upstairs made her growl. They were losing oxygen, and fast. The smoke in the room soon thinned away and the air followed. Clatara took deep breaths of air as she watched the outside world from a small window near the exit. The sky changed from a dark purple into a bright blueish green.

Clatara then flew upward since the ship was no longer right side up. She blasted a huge hole in the ship and quickly flew out into the planet's atmosphere. "Every man for himself." She whispered and the sky shook from a giant explosion. The radius managed to hit Clatara and send her hurdling downward, crashing violently with the planet's surface along with the ship's remains.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Stranded Part 2

_**Requested by Xion**_

Xion slowly drifted back into consciousness and was greeted by pain. He growled as he slowly sat up on the cold ground. He looked around and found himself among the wreckage of the ship. He stood up and wondered to himself, "How did I survive that?" He wondered around the torn ship for an hour until he found a working scouter. It was broken, but working. He scanned the area he was in but found no lifeforms. He then started to walk around the damage, thinking the scouter's *ROD had been knocked out. The wreckage was enormous and it took, probably, another hour or more to walk the short portion of the diameter he walked before his scouter picked up a trace of life about a mile away. Xion didn't trust the distance measured, so he went on foot toward the life. As he walked, he could sense the constant drop in temperature as the sun started to set. His breath emitted a smooth stream of vapor every time he exhaled. He started to shiver and cursed the cold as he surrounded himself with his warm aura. A few minutes later, he found a trail. Not any normal trail created by a vehicle or animal. Something seemed to have started here, and then dug deeper further along. He followed the path after removing the scouter and tossing it to the side. Soon, he reached the end and stared down at the cold body before him.

Clatara. There was blood seeping from her mouth and her body was in an awkward position. One of her shoulders didn't seem centered and her neck looked, in a way, broken. Xion knew that, without a doubt, he was the only survivor. The scouter had given him a reading of her dieing energy. He knelt down and touched her shoulder, he had to make sure that what was happening was a dream or not. She didn't make a sound. Xion cringed as he gingerly picked her up and carried her back to the wreckage of the ship.

.o0o.

Xion managed to build a shelter out of the metal walls that were mostly intact and wouldn't let any cold air in while still having a way to leave at will. He had dug a hole outside and was planning on burring his fallen comrade, when it started to snow and the cold was too much to bear. There wasn't a lot of room for movement, but he had built a fire from the surrounding trees and had enough room to set himself and Clatara a safe distance away from it. He also managed to find some food, how lucky he was, that should last him a few months if he didn't eat it all at once. After a very small meal, he laid back and started to doze off to sleep, but jumped when an ear-piercing yell broke the silence. He instinctively looked over to Clatara and almost fainted. She was alive, holding her neck with her good hand and leaning her head in an inconvenient angle.

"Clatara?" Was the only word that Xion succeeded to muster. She didn't move or say anything. After a while, she slowly at up and tried to move her head. Xion was speechless. He had almost buried her alive. How dumb could he be to not check thoroughly to see if she were breathing, or had a pulse. Was he that eager to get rid of her? Then he remembered all the hate and mockery and he scowled slightly. She was hurt and needed help, there was no time for justification. Xion shook his head to get out of his thoughts and looked at Clatara to ask to help, but found himself being stared down by a fully recovered female Saiyan.

"You- you're healed?"

"You didn't know?" Clatara asked as she stretched. "I had a mission a few months ago... I forgot the name of the planet and all, but they had strange powers. One of them was to heal others. I duplicated this technique and used it on myself whenever I need it. But it drains a lot of power, so don't get careless because I'm not here to save you're sorry ass."

Xion glared at her then smirked. "That's a lot of words for someone who doesn't talk."

"What? You think I'm stupid? If there's a chance to prove that I'm better, I'll take it."

He chuckled. "And what makes you think I won't do the same?"

Clatara laid down and smirked. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, that's what I... what?"

Clatara laughed at him and he pouted in his corner. After a moment, Clatara sat up again and asked, "So, what's the situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we stuck here?"

Xion shrugged. "Maybe... I don't know."

Clatara crawled to the hole and looked outside. There was at least five inches of snow on the ground. A gust of icy wind blew bast her face and she receded back, shivering. "Of all the planets to get stuck on... why does it have to be cold?"

"We should get some sleep. When this storm stops, we can find a way off of this planet."

Clatara glared at him then laid down. "Of all the things you say, that is the only thing I agree with."

Xion growled quietly. "Bitch."

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **.o0o.**

 ***range of detection**

 **Q/A:**

 **Q/May I request something?**

 **A/Sure. I'm open to anything you got, as long as it can be short. I procrastinate a lot, especially if the topic is boring.**


	3. Stranded Part 3

_**Requested by Xion**_

Xion stood near camp while he watched Clatara walk off in search of a scouter or two that are still intact. He didn't understand why they needed one, it seemed pointless to even look. He was certain that everything was destroyed and nothing worked right. A cold wind picked up and he shivered. This was a complete waist of time. He walked back inside and started the fire again.

Clatara hugged herself as another gust of the icy air swirled around her. If they could find some life on the planet, maybe they could escape back home... or at least to a warmer planet. Her tail swayed limp as she trudged along. The snow had piled up and was getting in her boots, accompanied by a slight twinge of pain with every step. She sneezed and dug through the next pile of rubbish. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found a case which held some spare scouters. When she opened it, there was only one that was still intact and working. She put it on and walked back to where Xion was waiting.

.o0o.

"I'm f-f-freezing!" Xion complained as his body visibly trembled.

Clatara growled back at him. Sure, it's obviously cold; they were both suffering. But no one needs a whining baby that complains about the same thing every ten seconds. "If you're so cold, then go back and stay there! But I'm getting off this planet!" They had been flying for an hour and the temperature had dropped abruptly.

"L-let's g-go back-k..." Xion said through chattering teeth.

Clatara growled again. "I'm not going to travel with some baby. If you want to go back, fine. But go alone. I'll find a way off this planet myself."

"You can't d-do that by y-yourself..."

She stopped flying and turned around to face him. Xion stopped, hugging himself.

"You know, I'd slap you, but I don't want your germs on my hand." Xion flinched at the comment. "If you think that I can't take care of myself, then let's see how we fare alone!" Before Xion could react, Clatara took off with a burst of ki. Xion looked at her vanishing ki as a warm wind brushed his face, followed by bitter cold.

"Shit."

.o0o.

"Sir, we lost communication with Mangetout."

"And?"

"And, I'm thinking we should go look to see what has happened, sir."

Vegeta glared down at his servant then looked back up. "Go do what you must. Don't disturb me again unless you find something interesting."

The young man nodded and left. Vegeta glared out the window at him home planet. After a while he used his scouter to contact one of his crew members.

"Hey, Vegeta-"

"Shut your hole and listen. You remember that job your sister took last month?"

"Uh... yea... what about it?"

"Some scout said they lost all communication with the captain."

There was silence on the other side for a while. "Where is it? Where are they?"

"Find out yourself. I only bothered to tell you because your kin was on that ship."

"I swear, if anyone did this-"

Vegeta laughed. "I know you will find her. Don't mess up."

.o0o.

A blue alien with spikes on his body walked through the snowstorm without a care. He entered a ruined building and was greeted by another of his kind. But he was white and blended in with the snow, his armor was sleek and made him appear agile.

"Someone is headed this way."

"Trespassers?"

"Maybe... maybe not."

"Either way, no one is allowed on my planet without a warrant."

The blue alien smiled, already knowing the answer to his question. "What do you suppose we do about it?"

The white alien walked to the doorway overlooking the white terrain. With a sullen voice, he answered, "Kill them."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Stranded Part 4

_**Requested by Xion**_

Clatara flew on alone for hours. The snow fell gently as she blasted through the clouds, warming herself with her ki. Soon, her scouter beeped and she sighed in relief. She flew down and landed on the melting snow. A ruined city lay before her. She then wondered what could have happened. If there was civilization here, where did they go? She followed her scouter's readings until she was standing outside of a house.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"That depends, who's asking?" A blue alien walked out into the snow and grinned. "Who are you? What do want?"

Clatara sneered. She all to familiar with the vibe she was getting. "I want a ship to get off of this planet." The alien chuckled. "Who are you?"

"How rude, I asked first."

"Clatara, the last name you'll hear unless you give me a ride home."

He laughed. "Oh, and feisty. I am Safaia."

"And I am Daiyamondo."

Clatara felt a wave of panic when the white alien walked out of the building. These two were not going to be cooperative, that was for sure. Daiyamondo explained that they have one ship, but it was under repair. Clatara instantly picked up the lie and said, "Take me home, and I'll leave you be."

"You're a Saiyan, right?" Safaia smirked.

"That's enough, Safaia." Diyamondo said and walked up to the short Saiyan. "If you want our ship, you must fight for it."

Clatara smirked and backed her foot into the snow. "I wouldn't mind warming up."

Safaia laughed, "Girl, you're going to get more than a warmup." And then, he vanished.

.o0o.

Kakarot shifted in his seat. The space pod glided through the vacuum at top speed toward an abandoned planet in the middle of nowhere space. Four other pods were behind his, all empty. It only took a few hours before he could barely spot the planet in the darkness. He was anxious and boosted the speed of the pod slightly. He had to make sure the survivors, if any, where okay.

.o0o.

Xion stopped. He was only minutes away from the shelter, but something felt... off. He turned back into the direction Clatara had flown off to. He could sense danger... or maybe it was just her. He was going to ignore it when a red light darkened the sky. He could tell that the planet was shaking, even the particles in the air vibrated against his ice cold skin. Xion growled at himself and blasted off toward the fading light.

.o0o.

Clatara yelled in pain as she crashed into the ice, breaking through the thick wall to the unbearably cold water below. She swam up and crawled out of the water, shivering violently.

Safaia landed in font of her and chuckled. "Dear sweetheart, you are in no condition to go swimming."

Clatara growled and got back up to her feet, but was punched back to the ground again. Her face and hands hurt from the cold, her body is numb. It's hard enough to stand again, much less fight, but she stood again on legs that felt like they weren't there. She sneezed, almost loosing her balance. Mocking eyes watched her struggle, no intent to kill her instantly, but to make their target suffer.

"S-so, you wa-ant to p-play dirt-ty, h-huh?" Clatara brought both numb hands in front of her and charged a red ki blast. She then lifted her hands above her head and spread her hands apart, the blast growing with it. The white alien was smart and cunning, but the blue one was arrogant and stupid, which mad him the better target. "Do y-you th-think you c-can catch my d-disintegrate?"

Safaia laughed. "I can do more than catch it. I can throw it back."

"Safaia, don't get cocky with-"

"Don't worry, I got this."

Clatara launched it in a way so that it would spin like a top. That move took all the reserve out of her and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Safaia grinned and put his arms out, bracing the attack, but when his hands came in contact with the ball of ki, the searing heat plus the rotation burned and ripped the skin on his hands. Seething in pain, he tried to push it back, but it was like pushing fragile hands into a powerful blender. His hands sunk into the orb and were ripped off. Instinctively, he pulled his arms back in pain.

"Safaia!"

He glanced back at the red ball of destruction before it hit him full on and commenced ripping his body to shreds. His bloodcurdling screams where drowned out with the following explosion that covered the entire area. When the dust cleared, nothing was left, except a large crater and a single figure standing in the cloud of dust and debris that was left behind.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Adopted Part 1

_**Requested by merlin1008**_

Gohan cried under the blue truck. The smell of oil and straw filled his nose, but he dared not to move in fear of his uncle. He had been kidnapped, abducted, and all he wanted more than anything, was his father. He saw a pair of feet walk up to the truck, but they didn't belong to Raditz. They were too small to be his father's, plus, his dad has different shoes. He watched as whoever it was knelt down and peeked under the truck. It was a kid. Too young to be all alone, but older than himself. Gohan looked around before crawling out from under the vehicle.

"Um... hi... I-I'm Gohan..." He stammered through those words that were so common to him.

"I'm Marrow."

Gohan looked slightly shocked when the boy smiled and held out his hand. He was wearing the same thing that other Saiyan was wearing. Why was he nice? Gohan blushed and shook his hand. He should've known better than to judge a book by it's cover.

"Marrow, come here, now!"

The boys glanced toward Raditz. Gohan backed into the truck, ready to dive under it again. Marrow glanced at Gohan then back at his father.

"But dad-"

"Kakarot's kid is here to join us, not to make friends with."

Marrow glared at Gohan darkly, causing him to choke up before dropping down to bet back under the truck, but he didn't get far. Marrow had grabbed his tail, draining all of his energy and was dragged across the green grass. He knew that when he got home, or if he got home, his mother would throw a fit.

"Alright dad." Marrow looked down at the defenseless Gohan and squeezed his tail harder, causing Gohan to start crying again. _Never judge a book until you've read all the pages._ Gohan painfully thought.

.o0o.

"Shit."

"What is it father?"

Raditz glared at the sky. His scouter honing in on the unexpected visitor. "It seems like Kakarot has decided to come here."

Marrow put a questioning look on his face. "To join us?"

Raditz didn't answer.

"Dad?"

"Go put Kakarot's brat in the pod. Just in case."

Gohan groaned in response to being dragged again. "Ow!" He felt his head hit a rock, but couldn't move to do anything about it. He was then lifted off the ground and he looked up, spotting a round thing in a large crater. He was lowered gently onto the ground and then tossed inside whatever that round thing was. Gohan felt his energy returned and he turned around in the seat, seeing Marrow walking away. He pounded the glass and shouted, "Hey, don't go! Come back!" Marrow stopped. "Don't leave me, please!" Nothing. "Marrow, please come back, don't leave, please!" Marrow lost the tension in his shoulders as he walked back to the space pod. He put his hand on the glace where Gohan's hand was. With the company, Gohan wiped his face with his sleeve and smiled slyly. Marrow returned the weak smile and sat down with his back leaning against the pod.

Gohan looked up and a real smile appeared on his face. His father has come to save him.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Adopted Part 2

_**Requested by merlin1008**_

The memory flashed repeatedly in Gohan's mind. The memory of seeing his father being beaten, in pain. He had tried to help, but it didn't do much as he was knocked out as a result. Now, all he saw was a memory. The memory of being a failure. A burning feeling entered his chest. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't a dream. Gohan forced himself to wake up and found himself lying on the bed of a lake. He instantly shot up and coughed up the water that had entered his lungs. He looked around, wondering how he had gotten there, and spotted the being that had helped his father during his battle with Raditz. He started shaking from the cold and a feeling of fear that overtook him. After a moment. he gained enough courage to ask, "Where am I? Where's my father?"

Piccolo didn't answer at first. He studied Gohan for a while before answering. "He's dead."

"What? My dad can't be dead! You're lying! You're lying!"

"Shut it!" Piccolo yelled, and Gohan started to cry again, repeating quietly that he was lying. "You're not safe. That kid from earlier managed to run away. I don't know where he is, but if you see him, run."

Gohan quieted himself and looked at his abductor. "You mean Marrow?"

"Whatever that Saiyan brat's name is, yes."

Gohan shook his head. "He's not all that bad..."

"Believe what you want, but if we want a chance to beat the Saiyans, you're going to have to survive. So keep away from that kid." Piccolo turned his back. "When I find him, I'll kill him."

"You can't do that-" Gohan stopped himself when Piccolo glared at him over his shoulder.

Piccolo ignored him, adding, "If you want to train with me, then you're going to need to grow up." He then took to the air and left.

* * *

Gohan stirred awake, sleep still on him. He glanced out of the cave into the night sky. It would be daylight soon. Why did he wake now? He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stumbled outside. He looked up at the moonless sky and his mind went blank for a while. His ears perked up a moment later, picking up a sound from a far distance. Something was drawing nearer to him. He didn't think much of it at first, it was probably just a wild animal. Though, he was curious and crept down the river toward whatever creature woke him. He trudged along, not fully awake, when rustling in a nearby shrub caught his attention.

Gohan froze in fear for a moment. He then stepped closer and the movement stopped. He thought that whatever animal was there left, but he still reached out his hands to part the branches. Before he could even touch the leaves, a shadow jumped out and tackled him to the ground. Panicking, he started to flail his arms uselessly. "No, no, no! Don't eat me, please! I don't want to be eaten by a wild animal! I'm too young to die?" He stopped when laughter greeted his ears. The pressure on his pinned shoulders left him and he sat up. A kid was sitting in front of him, laughing at him. After the panic left him, he noticed something familiar. "Hey, you're that kid."

Marrow's laugh died down as he grinned at his cousin. He was asked why he was there and his smile faded. "I heard about that guy training you," he answered, crossing his arms, "but I don't like him."

"Why not?"

"He killed my dad!"

Gohan shrunk back. He probably could have guessed that was the reason, but still, the question lingered. "But why are you here?"

Marrow sighed and thought about his approach for a bit. "I'm here to train you." He said, adding, "You'll be one heck of a fighter when I'm done with you." Gohan sat quiet for a moment before asking why. The question made him a bit irritated. In reality, he had no good reason, but he can make one up. "I need something to do." He gave a little shrug. "And besides, if you actually manage to put up a good fight, I get to tell them how good my training was."

Gohan nodded, considering his words. "I'd love to have some company."

"It's settled then." Marrow stood up and watched as his cousin got to his feet. "Training begins in the morning. Okay?"

"That's not okay!"

The kids glanced at the unexpected voice from above.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
